inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BlackReshiram16/Archive2
This is my 2nd Archive, if you want to leave my a message, go to my current talk page~ Username Change To make username change (it will be only change once and never ever change) Go to http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact Shuu♥ Matsukaze Tenma★ ' ' ' ' 13:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Big Talk~ Heya Reshiram~! Lol, I fixed your signature because this one was adding a 'big' code in all the messages xD My talk page was really really big XD SnowyBoy❄ 19:14, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It's okay ! xD You're welcome~! You have a really nice signature btw ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 11:53, March 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 15:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Protected Pages Ummm, are you talking about the template or the act of putting a page under protection? So both? Well, only admins can put pages under protection, and you can ask about the template to Potassium19 'Okay' Vault of Bones sounds fun. If you guessed, then you must be pretty smart. =) '- Kiyama~→ Kiku Ichimonji 13:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' 'Jake!' I didn't watch Jake the Dad. I didn't watch any episodes in Season 5 of Adventure Time. =/ '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 13:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC)' 'Episodes' Sounds awesome. I saw the preview though. =) '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 14:51, March 25, 2013 (UTC)' Re: Boboiboy Yes I am~ :D Are you? Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I like Fang and my fav Boboiboy is Cyclone too~ :D Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:38, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I couldn't agree more~ :D He's funny~ Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe terbaik~ :3 Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:52, March 26, 2013 (UTC) 'Names' You can call me June or Azu =D '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 13:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC)' 'Awesome!' It's cool. How did you do the handwriting anyway? '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 12:42, March 30, 2013 (UTC)' 'Woah' You used paint? Then you are talented in paint? Or something? '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 13:04, March 31, 2013 (UTC)' Spacing Hey Reshi~! Long time no see xD I just wanted to tell you that your talkpage has a lot of spacing and it looks kinda weird LOL Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay ^_^" Also, you're signature's nice (Though it has a color problem LOL) Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:33, April 1, 2013 (UTC) You know... it's difficult to read Shuu and Juice ._. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay~! ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 08:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL.. no... sorry... (Though I can read Japanese) Also, remember you once asked me how to make a template... I can explain it you, but do you know wiki-text (or even HTML)? Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 09:24, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah~ I know that wiki :P Also, if you know wikitext, then you must also now, tables in wiki-text.. Do you know them? Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 09:29, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Then you must know how to make a template :'D If you find trouble, ask me in the chat XP Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 09:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Come to the chat! I'm worst at teaching in talkpages xD Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 10:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Come there.... If you feel like not talking to others, just PM (private message) me in the chat.. Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 10:15, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Sure.. I'm there... Come by soon I need to go in an hour or before :'( Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 10:30, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Drawing Can you do a mixi max? When it is possible, please Gazel + Fubuki mixi max. sure~! It looks so good! Great work! I gonna make a game art of this!! Drawing Hey BlackReshiram! I saw the drawing you did for IceMaster, it's really good! I wanted to ask you what program did you use to do the drawing? Take your time to reply. Bye! Beta22 Athena Assault 17:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Fav character Hmmm.... I'll go with Kiyama Hiroto :P Just curious, why did you ask? XD Adult, ehehe... Luzon. Wait, you're from the Philippines too?! Wow! Really? Where?! Hmmm, what place in NCR? I live somewhere in Maynila. Haha! Clever! Yup, I know it :D As for me (specific place) - ma qa tie ci tie. LOL, this could be a game you know XD OMG! I JUST NOTICED WE BOTH HAVE OUR B-DAYS THIS APRIL :O We have so many things in common! XD Wait, are you a boy or a girl? You're username and profile pic seems to suggest you're a boy, but you're signature and love of Nanobana Kinako suggest you're a girl XD Haha! XD Hmmm.... how old are you? Oh~ HAPPY BDAY IN ADVANCE! XD Hmm, if you're talking about Math, or the branch of Statistics, sure. A little bit of Algebra is okay, but not to Geometry or Trigonometry XD Got it :D Though that means I'm old -_- NOOOO!!! I AM STILL YOUNG AT HEART!//gets shot. Though, I'm going to go to college this year O_o//cries You're so lucky :P The reason why you're lucky is that you won't go to college just yet ;_; If I remember correctly.... you're batch will be included in the K-12 program? The program initialized by the government to add 2 more years in school? Depends if they school agrees with it. I don't really do anything that much on FB but okay, go to the Inazuma chat right now and let's have a private message concerning on FB though. I don't really give out my real name easily XD Alright, sent you a friend request, I'm the one with the profile pic of a bandaged character with a blue coat XD Promise me you won't tell others on my real name XD Oh, and about the fanfic, I'm halfway through Ten Year After Bets but I'll stop for now though. RE:Drawing Okay thanks for telling me. Hope to see more of your artwork! (One more thing, do you post any artwork on sites like DeviantArt?) Beta22 Athena Assault '08:52, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I might request one soon! Anyway thanks again! ^_^ 'Beta22 Athena Assault '11:15, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hey! You're online again XD I guess it's because it's currently summer vacation for both of us :D Haha, how are you? Ah, well, I'll be going out to get a 2 by 2 photo later, I'm going to various collages later. For now, I shall edit stuff XD Hmmm...... so what are you doing? XD Ah, okay did you see the new episode and the galaxy trailer? I'm still laughing at how he appears! There's all puffy smoke XD Considering it is a one week wait, I guess it does feel like it XD Me too! :D Though, I did you read the spoilers on how Chrono Stone is gonna end? HMMMMMMM..... I'd rather not :P You won't feel interested in the next episodes if you know, just like me :/ I think I shouldn't have known the spoilers frankly. I'd seriously rather not :O Though if you really want to, try asking others XD No ;_; I wish I could ;_; LOL, google translate? Oh! :D Though, Spanish translators are not always accurate so beware Ah! Great :D Anyways, goodluck on your edits on the spanish wiki! re: Template Hey~! Your welcome! Happy to teach you something ^_^ That template is nice, but I'll change it :3 'Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) April 11? O.O Woah... LONG reply that would have been be xD Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yay~! You'll be semi-active :'D And of course, you can add me in FB... I'll be as Fubuki Shirou... with a pic of Fubuki from the GO movie... If you have friends like Haruna (Tan Junting) or Kariya (Natalie Worsely), then you can find me in their friend's list :3 Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:16, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay... I'll confirm it ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Sunshine Force ' ' 14:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Long time! It really has been a long time! :O How are you? :) Since we both live in the same country, we both have vacations B) How's vacation? WOAH, KOREA?!!!! O_O I highly doubt I can go ;_; We don't have that much money, especially since i'm going to college soon ;_; Chat! :D Hi! Reshiram, I was wondering, if you could go to the chat, and... let's chat :D If you're shy, we can Private Message each other on the chat :) Awww..... :( I understand... Ah yes :O What did you do? Hmm... :D HB~! Heya Reshi~! ^^ Long time no see~! :D I just wanted to tell you something.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY RESHIIIIIIIIIII~!!!!! :'D Yep, sorry, I'm one day too early ! But it's because I'm afraid to not saying it to you tomorrow, maybe because I'll be busy ? Well, Have a nice birthday tomorrow ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:19, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~!!! :'D So... I'm not that early ? XD Yw again ! xD SnowyBoy❄ 16:28, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah, then that's good ! xD You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 16:32, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Really ? XD Thank you in advance ! Okay, I won't tell >:D SnowyBoy❄ 17:16, April 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy_Birthday_Reshi~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY Reshi~! Hope you'll enjoy your day :D Best wishes always~! Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:51/16.4.2013 Also, about FB, I forgot .___. I'll confirm it right away :D Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:54/16.4.2013 YW~! ^_^ I knew you LOVE Shuu :3 Also, I have confirmed the request :'D Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 07:59/16.4.2013 Actually, there are countless, but if we speak of 1, I like SARU (Sorry Fubuki ;_;) Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:06/16.4.2013 ^_^ Who's yours? I know it's Shuu :3 Fubuki風吹 Unicorn Boost 08:14/16.4.2013 HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D OMG, it's your birthday :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLACKRESHIRAM!!! Well, I wasn't prepared XD So for now, I can only give you this photo link as a gift: http://www.pixiv.com/works/35013056 HAVE A NICE B-DAY!!! LOL, no, I can't draw something like that XD I can only draw chibi's, frankly I was unprepared and wasn't able to draw XD I only have devianart account though XD OMG :O I'm touched ;_; Ah, thank you! ;_; How do you draw so good on the COMPUTER itself?! :O What program do you use? Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Black Reshiram Have a good bithday '' '''Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 08:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC)'' Happy birthday! Happy birthday from the wiki, Reshi! --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Happy Birthday Reshiram!! :D 10:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome Reshiram! 11:16, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay Reshi~! So, how was the day? :D 11:29, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that's good to hear :) 11:37, April 16, 2013 (UTC) '''Happy B-day! Happy birthday Reshiram~! ^^ '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 13:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC)' Happy Birthday! Happy birthday. I wish you a nice day and a lot of fun~! Happy Brithday~! Your welcome~! ) Np Reshi~! '- Kiyama~→ Dreams and Hope! 14:07, April 16, 2013 (UTC)' HBD! Happy Birthday Reshiram!!!!! Hope you have a great day! Beta22 Athena Assault 14:36, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Did you enjoy your day? I forgot about my request :o Hmm... could you draw a picture of Gamma please? (if that's alright...) Beta22 Athena Assault 14:45, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Heya! Happy Birthday! Sorry I'm late!! My bad!! ^^'' Poptart~ Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!~ , Wish you will have a great day!~ ^^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 15:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome!~ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Kiku Ichimonji 16:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ Happy Birthday Reshiram~! I hope you have a lovely day~ You're welcome~! ^^ '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 17:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you~! Wow !!! Really nice pictures! Thanks and you're welcome ! But, since I'm here, then... Happy Birthday~‼ ☺ (I said it again, because I'm on the right day now XD) Wow ! It seems like I'm not the only one who told you this ! ^_^ (Atleast, I'm first !! :'D Jk xD) SnowyBoy❄ 17:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You are not late at all ! xD And you're welcome ! Ah, in Belgium ? 7:33 pm ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 17:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, so, this time, I was late no ? XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, fine then xD And FRIENDS ? I think that serie was released a long time ago here, like when I was young (So, I never watched it xD). Sorry ! D: SnowyBoy❄ 17:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah ! XD If I'm right, there are loads of seasons xD SnowyBoy❄ 17:55, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :OOOO So much ! XD I think you watched the full seasons ? XD SnowyBoy❄ 17:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, have fun watching it ! And that's great ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! :') SnowyBoy❄ 18:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome again~! ^^ I also watch Avatar/ Legend of Korra ! ^^ SnowyBoy❄ 18:20, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, really ? XD Toph is the badass of the group XD And sorry, I didn't watch those animes, but heard of them once~ SnowyBoy❄ 18:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Eh, sorry, you may have understood it wrong but, I never watched those animes XD So, I don't know xD SnowyBoy❄ 18:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Ah, tought I don't have any idea at who Yaoi, Yuri or Normal. But I searched in Google but.... That Yaoi stuff is weird O.O SnowyBoy❄ 18:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Reshi ! D:< Well, actually, I was shocked about all those gay pics XD But, it's okay lol SnowyBoy❄ 18:46, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, don't worry xD Aww, okay ! See ya tomorrow and good night~! SnowyBoy❄ 18:51, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Heya~! ^^ (Sure! xD Thanks !) Okay, I'll join ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 12:00, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Categories Hello! Please pay attention to what categories you add to articles, ones such as Characters/NPC Characters, Boys/Girls are automatically added by the templates, and shouldn't be added manually to pages. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 07:30, April 17, 2013 (UTC) HB happy birthday Youra Tii-su Mochi Mochi 13:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC)